Jisbon Forever
by leoune51
Summary: Léger Jisbon. L'histoire d'un T-shirt qui peux changer une vie ! Nan je rigole je dramatise un peu lol.


Coucou tout le monde !

Encore un petit OS. Je ne sais pas par contre si ça va vous plaire mais bon je peux toujours essayer lol ^^

Bonne lecture !

Léa

Lisbon se trouvait debout à coté de son bureau en train de lire un dossier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.  
-Entrez.  
-Bonjour Lisbon. Son consultant semblait être d'une humeur taquine.  
-Bonjour Jane. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le sac qu'il portait.  
-Une petite surprise pour vous. Son sourire était tellement grand qu'il laisser apparaître la quasi totalité de sa dentition.  
-Une surprise pour moi ? Et en quel honneur ?  
-Il faut une raison particulière pour vous faire un cadeau.  
-Non non.

Elle ferma le dossier qu'elle lisait pour se rapprocher de lui, intrigué par le contenu du sac qui était au pied du mentaliste.  
Il récupéra la pochette qu'elle avait entre les mains et la jeta sur le canapé avant d'aider Lisbon à poser sa veste. Elle le laissa faire, curieuse. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle pour saisir de chaque coté des hanches de la jeune femme, le tee-shirt qu'elle portait et le tira vers le haut pour le faire sortir de son pantalon. Elle l'interrompit en lui frappant les mains.  
-Que faites-vous ?  
-J'ai besoin que vous enleviez votre haut.  
Elle refusa d'un signe de tête. Il ferma la porte à clef et revint vers elle.  
-Aller Lisbon, ne faite pas votre coincée.  
-Je ne suis pas coincée, mais pudique, c'est juste que je ne veux pas ôter mon tee-shirt devant vous.  
-Je vous ai déjà vu moins habillé que ça.  
-Ha oui ? Rappelez moi où ça ? Dans vos rêve peut être ?  
-Exactement. Sourit-t-il fier de l'avoir piégé.  
Elle lui frappa le bras en serrant les lèvres pour retenir ses rires. Il retenta la manœuvre et elle se laissa faire malgré elle. Le tee-shirt entre les mains, le mentaliste examina un long moment Lisbon et son soutient gorge noir. Elle croisait les bras sur son buste pour cacher comme elle pouvait le maximum de parcelle de peau. Et comme si la situation n'était pas suffisamment gênante pour elle, il affirma :  
-En faites vous n'êtes pas trop mal foutu. … C'est encore mieux que se que je m'imaginais.  
Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il s'excusa d'un sourire et passa derrière elle pour lui bander les yeux d'un foulard.  
-Je ne veux pas que vous trichiez.  
-Vous êtes vraiment pénible.  
Puis revenu face à elle il sortit de son sac un tee-shirt noir avec un gros cœur rouge. Il y était écrit «I love my consultant». Il en était vraiment fier et il aida sa «victime» à l'enfiler.  
-Jane, je vous met en garde que si c'est une farce idiote, je ne trouve pas ça drôle.  
-Mais non. Attendez de voir avant de me menacer. Il la prit par les hanches pour la faire avancer devant le miroir. Elle trouvait les mains de Jane gênantes et appréciait peu cette proximité, ou il serait plus juste de dire qu'elle appréciait peu le fait d'apprécier cette proximité.  
-Attention, je compte jusqu'à 3 et vous ouvrez les yeux.  
Le mentaliste, plaçait derrière elle, lui couvrait la vue avec ses mains.  
-1 … 2 … 3 !  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et examina quelque seconde le haut avant de poser son regard sur le reflet de Jane dans le miroir et de lui demander :  
-Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?  
-Je l'ai fait faire exprès pour vous. Il vous plaît ?  
-Oui … Il est sympa … C'est marrant.  
-Je suis ravi qu'il vous sied aussi bien. Vous allez le garder ?  
-Toute la journée ? S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.  
-Oui, bien sur.  
-Heu … Je ne sais pas.  
Il la supplia du regard et elle capitula.  
-Vous obtenez vraiment tout ce que vous voulez de moi. Conclu-t-elle d'un air fataliste en sortant du bureau.  
-Ho, patron ! Magnifique tee-shirt, rire en cœur les 3 agents.  
-C'est un cadeau de Jane. Dit-t-elle pour seule explication.  
-Mais qu'a-t-il marqué derrière ? L'interrogea Rigsby en se penchant pour voir ce qui était inscrit au bas du vêtement en petit écriture.  
-« Jisbon Forever » Lit-t-il à voix haute.

Elle examina à son tour et interrogea son consultant du regard.  
-Jisbon, c'est le mélange de Jane et de Lisbon. Expliqua-t-il fier de lui.  
-Jane, nous ne sommes pas dans une série américaine où les fans donne des nom aux relations entre les personnages.  
-Dommage, je me verrais bien en personnage principal. Rit-t-il.  
-C'est ridicule, ça n'aurait aucun succès. Affirma-t-elle.  
-Si, car j'ai une super astuce pour faire monter l'audimat. Jura le mentaliste.  
-Votre gueule d'ange et votre humour minable ? Se moqua Lisbon.  
-Non, il suffirait juste que vous enleviez vos vêtements, dit-il avec malice.  
-Jane ! Le gronda-t-elle en rougissant de gêne.  
-Rassurez vous, juste le tee-shirt. Ça contenterait largement les spectateurs.  
-Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot.

Et elle retourna dans son bureau en claquant la porte, furieuse de savoir que son consultant ne la lâcherait jamais avec cette histoire.  
-Et voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait des compliments à une femme. Je lui dit qu'elle est belle et elle se vexe, se plaignit le consultant à ses collègues.

Je compte sur vous pour laissez des reviews ^^

**FIN**


End file.
